Unseen
by ShadowMoonHeart
Summary: My first fanfic. Everyone thinks Yami is gone, but what if, when Amaterasu went back to the human world, that a new and even more powerful monster scattered the other twleve gods across Nippon. secrets will be revealed, and trust will be tested.
1. Going Back

Chapter One

Going Back

Have you ever fallen in love with someone you never thought you would love? And as soon as you had to leave, you realize that you love them? I was in that situation right now. I had never felt like this about anyone; especially when the guy tried to kill me the first day we met.

My name is Amaterasu, but I am usually called Ammy for short. I am the sun goddess, and I just recently returned to Celestial Plain where I and the other gods lived. When I had to leave the mortal world and come back to Celestial Plain, I had been very reluctant to go. I had been in the mortal world for three months now, and I want to go back really bad.

I missed everyone I had met: Issun, Oki, Kai, the Dragon Palace Queen Otohime, Queen Himiko, who had been murdered by Ninetails, I also missed Kushi, Susano, Mr. and Mrs. Orange, the Canine Warriors, Princess Fuse, and many other people. The people that I missed most are Issun and the Oina Tribe. When I had left, Issun had stayed with the Oina Tribe so he could stay near his home.

"Amaterasu, are you alright?" I lifted my head off my paws, and looked up to see Moegami, the god of fire flying down from a tree. Moegami is a phoenix, and is the only god that is a bird.

"No, Moegami, I'm not. I want to go back. I don't know why, but I do." I replied in a small voice.

"Amaterasu, you know how to go back. If you want to go back that bad, then go. No one here is going to stop you." He paused, "Look at the mortals right now, Amaterasu. They are praying so hard for you to be happy once again so that the sun will shine brighter." I looked into Moegami's fiery, crimson eyes. He was right. I did know how to go back.

"I know, Moegami, but I feel as if I need to stay to make sure that nothing bad happens." I knew that nothing would happen, but it still concerned me to leave them. All of the other twelve gods were like my family. They were the closest thing to a family I had.

"Nothing like that I going to happen again, Amaterasu. Yami is gone. For good. Sure, there might be some monsters around, but you can take care of them in the blink of an eye. Go, Amaterasu, be happy again." Moegami said as he jumped into the air, and flew off.

Yami had been the "creator" of the monsters, and I had to defeat him on the Ark of Yamato three months ago. Even though he was gone, I was still concerned about the safety of the other gods.

"Moegami is right, Amaterasu. Go. Be happy." Kabegami said as she walked out of some bushes. I glared at her. Kabegami is the goddess of walls.

"Don't even try to tell me that you are happy and that you want to stay here. I can tell that you are unhappy here. Something in the mortal world is drawing you back. Amaterasu, please, go be happy." Kabegami said, wrapping her tail around her paws as she sat down.

"Kabegami, I honestly don't know how I am going to face everyone again. I know that they will be happy to see me but-"

"No buts, Amaterasu. Go. And if you wont, I will drag you back to the mortals myself." With that Kabegami stood up, and stalked off. I hate that cat sometimes.

I sighed and got up, walking to an Origin Mirror. When I looked into the mirror, I could see all of Nippon. Kimiki Village, Shinshu Field, Agata Forest, Taka Pass, Sei-An city, Kamui, Wep'keer, and the coast.

I decided to go back to Kamui. To see Issun first. His home was somewhere near there. That much I do know.

When I go back this time, I wont be a wolf. I will have my human form back. I will be able to use my wolf form when I want, but I will be in my human form most of the time.

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep quickly after that, and I didn't even dream.


	2. Reunion

Chapter Two

Reunion

I woke up under the Guardian Sapling in Kamui. As I got up and looked around, I noticed that all the snow had melted, and there were animals everywhere.

When I looked at myself, I was shocked. It had been over one hundred years since I saw my human form. My hair was waist length and looked like fresh fallen snow, and the end, about four inches, was black. My eyes were the same brown as when I was a wolf, and my kimono was white with red markings, along with my arms and shoulders. Parts of the kimono were also black.

I looked ahead, and walked over to the shallow river, and looked around. It seemed like it was only yesterday that I first arrived here with Issun.

I couldn't exactly remember where the Oina Tribe was, so I looked around for any sign of wolves since the Oina people can shift into a wolf.

"Perfect. Tracks." I whispered when I saw multiple wolf tracks leading to one direction. I shifter to my wolf form, knowing everyone would recognize me when they saw me.

I ran as I fallowed the wolf tracks until I came to a very familiar place. The Wep'keer village that the Oina Tribe lives in.

I quietly walked through the village, and just stood in front of a familiar house. The girl I had met last time I had been here lived in this house. Her name was Kai. Her little sister Lika lived her as well.

I scratched at the door with my claws and whined. I heard someone moving around inside the house, and then the door opened. Kai was standing there looking shocked to see me standing at her doorstep.

"A-Amaterasu…" she said my name in shock. I nodded, and walked past her into the house, and stood by the fire pit.

"Amaterasu, I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing back?" Kai said as she lit the fire. I shifted to my human form and stood in front of her.

"How did you…"she trailed off when the front door opened and Oki walked in…

"Kai, Samickle said to go with him to bury the old chief…" his gaze landed on me, and he fell silent.

"Hey! Oki! Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" a little green bouncing bug jumped out of Oki's pocket, and stood on his shoulder. Wait, a bouncing bug?

"Issun!" I said happily.

"Yeah? Who are you?" he asked. Then he seemed to go into shock when he saw the red markings on my shoulder.

"Ammy?" he said in the same shocked tone as Kai had.

"Yeah. It's me. I'm back." I said in a small voice. Issun then suddenly jumped off of Oki's shoulder and jumped onto my outstretched hand.

"I can't believe it! You're back! And in human form! Wow!"He exclaimed happily.

"Amaterasu, how are you in human form?" Oki suddenly asked.

"Well, the other Gods noticed that I wasn't happy in Celestial Plain, and they let me come back with my human form." I explained to them. Out of nowhere, Kai started to giggle. I gave her a death glare, and she instantly stopped giggling.

Issun and Oki were looking at us in confusion. They were so clueless it was funny.

"Well, I am going to leave you three to catch up." Kai said as she walked out. I am going to kill that girl one day; maybe today, maybe tomorrow. I will figure that out later.

Issun, Oki, and I all sat by the fire and started talking. Well, Issun did anyway. Oki and I just sat there listening to him.

"So, Ammy, how are the other Gods doing?" Issun asked, bouncing on Oki's mask which was on the floor.

"They are all doing well; Moegami and Kabegami were the two main Gods that convinced me to come back. I argued with them but they ended up convincing me to come back." I told them as I thought about what Moegami had said.

"Why did you come here first? I thought you would go to Kimiki Village first to see Sakuya." Issun said. Oki was just staying quiet. Like always.

"Well, I had a feeling that you would want to see me as soon as I got back, so I came here first."

"Well, you're not wrong, Furball!" Issun said bouncing happily.

"Hey! You can only call me Furball when I am wolf!" I said, sounding offended.

"Hey, can I talk to you outside, Amaterasu?" Oki suddenly asked.

"Sure…" I replied, sounding a little worried, I got up, and slowly made my way outside.


	3. Why

Chapter Three

Why

"What is it, Oki?" I asked when we got outside. It may have been spring, but the air was still somewhat cold, and made me shudder a little.

"You have another reason for coming back, don't you?" he questioned, sounding suspicious of something.

"I was not happy in Celestial Plain, and the other Gods noticed. I missed being around the Oina people; mostly because you guys can be wolves as well, and I have not met anyone who can also be a wolf. I missed the freedom I felt around you and the others." I told him. It was the truth. I had missed the freedom I had felt around the Oina people.

Oki opened his mouth to say something, but we were suddenly surrounded by four blue and red ogres. In total, there were eight surrounding us. I hate that they can appear out of nowhere.

Oki was a wolf instantly, as was I, and we both lunged at a monster. There were two attacking at the moment, and the other six were forming a ring around us to keep us in.

I quickly used an exorcism slip to kill them faster. Four died from the explosion. Leaving two red and blue ogres left. This was going to be fun.

As I longed at one of the monsters, I felt a sharp biting pain in my side, and I was shoved violently to the ground, and when I looked up, I saw a blue ogre standing above me, about to kill me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the final blow, but it never came. The pain in my side was so intense that it hurt to move at all. When I opened my eyes all the monsters were gone, and Oki was crouching by my side.

"Amaterasu, this might hurt, but I need to pick you up." Oki said. I nodded, and when he picked me up, I was no longer in my wolf form but in my human form, and I was screaming in pain. I saw concern and regret flash in Oki's ruby eyes. He didn't want to hurt me and he didn't want me to be in pain.

He quickly carried me to the shaman of the tribe Tuskle, who lived to the north of Laochi Lake. When we got to her house, and Oki knocked on the door, Tuskle opened it and gasped when she saw me. She ushered us into her little house and had Oki put me on the floor and she sat down by my side, and pulled out a piece of fabric and pressed it against my side. I gasped in pain and closed my eyes tightly.

"Oki, go down to the lake and fill the bucket with water." That was the last thing I heard before I passed out because of the pain.

When I woke up I instantly saw bright lights. I blinked a few times, and I saw something blurry bouncing. When everything became clear, I saw it was Issun bouncing on the chair next me.

"Ammy! You're awake!" he all but yelled in joy. Someone ran into the room, and I recognize it to be Tuskle.

"Thank the Gods! I thought you wouldn't wake up because of how badly you were injured." She sounded so relieved and worried.

I looked at my waist and saw that Tuskle had wrapped my side up.

"The wound would have killed you if Oki hadn't brought you here." When she said Oki's name my head snapped up. I didn't even know how badly he had been hurt.

"How badly was Oki hurt?" I questioned.

"He wasn't hurt as badly as you were, and he left to go tell Samickle what happened." Issun said before Tuskle could say anything. She glared at Issun before turning back to me.

"Yes, well, I don't think it would be good for you to be in your human form when you're walking around the village. I think it would be better for you to be in your wolf form so your human form can heal."

I nodded and quickly shifted into my wolf form. I wasn't in much pain as a wolf but it did hurt a little. It would probably go away in a little while.

I walked out of Tuskle's home, and made my way down to Laochi Lake. When I got there, I saw Oki in his wolf form and there were four kids in their wolf form and they were all playing with Oki.

I barked and watched as with amusement as the four kids did a dog pile on Oki, and looked up at me. Oki's head poked up over the pile of young wolves.

The five young wolves sprang off Oki and ran over to me, barking happily as they jumped all around me.

Oki walked over to me and barked at the kids. They said goodbye, and ran off toward Samickle's house to probably bother him some more.

Oki motioned for me to fallow him, and we walked along the shore line of Laochi Lake.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sounding a little worried. One thing I loved about the Oina Tribe is that they can talk even as a wolf.

"Good; it only hurts a little to be in this form." I replied. Normally Issun would be the one to talk for me, but I can talk as a wolf. Oki nodded then suddenly stopped.

"Oki, what's wrong?" I quietly asked. Without responding, Oki looked to the top of the Ezofuji Mountains.

Last time I had been here, Oki and I had defeated Lechku and Nechku on the Ezofuji Mountains. Lechku and Nechku were two twin demons that had been terrorizing and attempting to kill everyone on the Day of Darkness with a horrible snow storm. Together the twin demons are called one name: LechkuNechku.

"What did you do on the Ark of Yamato?" Oki suddenly asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I killed Yami, the one who basically created all the monsters." I replied, suddenly curious.

"Are you sure he is dead?" Oki questioned.

"Yes, I am. Oki what is going on? You're starting to worry me."

"I heard something coming from Ezofuji. Sounded like a chain ratting on stone ground." The Oina people had extremely good hearing when they were a wolf, so it did not surprise me when Oki said he heard something coming from Ezofuji.

"What does that have to do with Yami?" I asked nudging him enough to make him look at me.

"When Lechku and Nechku first re-awoke, we heard the same sound." That was why he asked about what I did on the Ark of Yamato.

"It's probably nothing, Oki. Now come on; I got a bone to pick with Kai." We walked away from Laochi Lake and headed for Kai's house. By then every person in the Oina Tribe knew I was here, and I even met people that I had not met before.

When we got to Kai's house, she was not there, so Oki suggested that we try looking by the Yoshpet Forest since Kai had past memories with the Yoshpet, and would sometimes stand outside the forest.

Oki and I decided to race to the forest and Oki won. I really hate being injured.

When we got to the Yoshpet Forest, we saw Kai; and she was growling.


	4. Gekigami

Chapter Four

Gekigami

Kai was growling at something that was in the Yoshpet Forest. I could not see what Kai was growling at, but when it growled back, the three of us could tell that it was big. Very big. The growl actually made Kai take a few steps back, and made me and Oki growl loudly.

I saw a pair of bright amber eyes shine through the shadows. Somehow those eyes seemed very familiar. A low growl came from the creature inside the forest. It was a friendly growl, and the animal started to come out of the forest. It was a tiger. A white tiger that had the same red markings I did as a wolf.

"Gekigami!" I ran forward, and pressed my muzzle into his shoulder. He still had the bow and lightning arrows on his back like he usually did.

I stepped back, and looked up at him. He was about two or three feet taller than me since he is a tiger.

"Amaterasu, you know this tiger?" Kai asked, still in her wolf form.

"Yes, Kai. This is the Thunder God, Gekigami. He is a really good friend, but can be a little scary at times." I replied to Kai. Oki and Kai seemed to relax when I told them that this tiger was a god.

"Amaterasu, I need to speak with you." Gekigami said after I stopped talking.

"That brings me to my question, what are you doing here, Gekigami? Shouldn't you be with the others on Celestial Plain?" I asked, turning to Gekigami.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about, Amaterasu. I was the last God on Celestial Plain. Shortly after you left, an evil came, and scatter all over Nippon." Gekigami explained in a rush.

Not again! The last time that this had happened, I didn't have any of the brush techniques. This time I did, but what I wanted to know was what had made them scatter across Nippon.

"What exactly happened on Celestial Plain, Gekigami?" I asked, completely forgetting that Kai and Oki were still here.

"We were about to go down to the lake, but a sudden darkness swept over the entire area, and it was like we were grabbed and thrown down here once again." Gekigami explained. I started to think about what Oki had said about hearing something on the Ezofuji Mountains.

"Oki!" I said sharply, getting him to look at me.

"You said before that when Lechku and Nechku first re-awoke, you heard the sound of rattling chains, right?" I asked.

"Yes, it was right before the blizzard started. Why?" I shook my head and turned back to Gekigami.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Find the other gods. On your journey, the power of lightning will be your protector." Gekigami then turned and started walking back into the Yoshpet forest.

"Wait, what about you?" I called out.

"I will be staying here to protect Ponc'ton incase some monsters decide to harm our Celestial Envoys. Send the others here when you find them. But if they are protecting a town, village or a city, then tell them to stay there until this is all over. I have a feeling that Yami is not gone." With that, Gekigami disappeared into the forest.


	5. AN

Until I get at least 5 reviews, I'm not going to continue with Unseen. I am feeling like people are not reading my story. So those of you, who like it and want me to continue, _**please**_ review.

~ShadowMoon


	6. Leaving

Chapter Five

Leaving

"Amaterasu, you can't go any where while you are still healing!" Issun said when I told him what had happened.

"My human body is healing, Issun. Not my wolf form. As long as I am a wolf I will be fine." I replied calmly. I was still in my wolf form, and Issun was doing what he usually did: he was bouncing on my nose.

"Alright fine! But if you're going then so am I!" Issun said in his stubborn ways.

"So am I." We looked to see Oki standing at the entrance of Kai's house. Oki was standing there in human form.

"Oki, you don't have to." I said turning toward him.

"I know that, Amaterasu, but I want to." He said, sounding so sure that he would be perfectly fine. I knew he would, but it still bothered me since I had to look out for Issun as well.

"Well, I can't stop you, so if you want to come you can." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What? Ammy, I don't need to deal with another furball; you're bad enough!" Issun argued. I knew he was joking, but I tilted my head and made him fall off of my nose, and I glared at him.

"Sorry…" he muttered. I looked at Oki.

"You'll get used to that soon. Trust me." I told him when I passed him as I walked outside toward Laochi Lake. Issun and Oki fallowed me and Issun kept going on about he didn't want Oki coming because he would just slow us down. Let's continue believing that.

When we got to Laochi Lake, I walked over to the sacred sword Kuton. When Issun and I first came to Kamui and Lechku and Nechku were terrorizing the area, Oki had taken Kuton and was living on the outskirts of Kamui. When we killed the twin demons he had put the sword back in the place it has always been: the alter in front of Laochi Lake.

"Amaterasu, what are you going to do?" Oki asked, coming to stand by me on the alter.

"You won't be able to fight without a weapon." I stated.

"I can't take Kuton again, Amaterasu." Oki protested.

"First of all, call me Ammy not Amaterasu. Second of all, you need a weapon." Oki seemed very reluctant to take the sword but after an hour of arguing, he finally took the sword.

"Finally! Now, can we go?" we heard Issun say from the edge of the alter.

"Yes, Issun. Hop on you little bug." I replied with a wolf-ish smile.

"First Sakuya? Now you? What has become of this world?" Issun mumbled as he jumped on my nose.

I turned back and started running. I ran through the entire village and stopped at the entrance of the village. Most of the tribe was there.

"Amaterasu, Kai has told me about the tiger and what he said. We just wish you good luck on your journey, and that you return safely." Samickle said as he came to stand in front of me. He then turned to Oki, who had shifted to his human form.

"Keep her safe. She is a God, and if she dies it's on your head." Samickle threatened, and Oki just nodded.

Then a girl I had not met before can out of the crowd and stood in front of us. She looked about eighteen. So about a year younger than Oki. She then glared at me. She liked Oki and she was jealous of me. I shook my head. I was chuckling on the inside. That poor, poor girl.

"Be careful, Oki." I heard her whisper to him.

"I will be, Luna." Oki replied calmly. Even though you could easily tell that he wanted to get away from her.

"We will pray for your safe return, Amaterasu. Be sure to keep Oki in line. Samickle said when we passed him.

Oki shifted back to his wolf form and looked at me. I nodded, and we took off running; with Issun clinging to my fur. We raced through Kamui. The wind hitting my face and when we stopped in front of Yoshpet so Issun could take one last look at where his home was located, we heard Gekigami roar from the inside. I tilted my head back and howled. When we reached Kamui's entrance, Issun pulled out his little sword and pointed it in the air.

"First stop: Kamiki Village!" I barked happily and darted through the tunnel with Oki right behind me.


End file.
